Letters
by GingerWolfstar
Summary: My first fanfic based on the theme from the 30 of July on the Jily Tumblr week. Lily and James seem to be having an argument, the ending is their relationship start.


This is my first fanfic, for the Jily week on Tumblr. I hope you like it, it is based on the theme from the 30th which is letters. Enjoy.

As the morning light crawled in the Marauders bedroom, James quickly woke up. The light was hurting his eyes, for he wasn't yet wearing his glasses. He hardly reached for them and put them on. He got up and a sudden coldness made him shiver, after that the boy remembered he wasn't wearing pajamas, or a t-shirt, just a pair of boxers which were quite indecent. It was a pair Sirius gave him for his 16th birthday anniversary. Needless to say it had some black dogs, wolves and rats jumping around on them and the head of a stag on the back part.

Horrified he remembered bits of the last night. They won the first game, against the Slytherins so there was a monstrous party in the common room. Of course Sirius sneaked dozens of Butterbears, firewhiskey bottles, and Honey Dukes products and cigarettes. Now he was having a one of the biggest blackouts ever. But all he could remember was that Lily was there, drinking more than he had ever seen her in the passing seven years. He put on a pair of Jeans and a ridiculously large t-shirt, not very sure if he was the owner of it, a pair of shoes and went out to take some fresh air.

Descending some leaders wasn't as easy as it crossed his mind and he had to grab the walls at every single step. When he finally reached the safely grounds of the common room he saw her figure near the fire.

-Lily, he said in a mixture of joy and surprise.

-That is my name, James, nice to remember it after all the drinks you had last night, said she not yet turning her back from the fire.

-I don't even know what I did yesterday after half an hour of the party. You know that Sirius likes to get me drunk.

-For Merlin's sake, James, if Sirius brings alcohol you drink until every girl in this room becomes hot enough for you and you start snogging her!

-Did I do that last night, asked poor hangovered James with his most innocent voice.

-You were practically swallowing Glimmer Vane, and then you moved to Alyna Dormer and got terribly friendly with her, ending up to spend the rest of your night with Rhaela Wood. Disgusting, Potter, disgusting.

-And you got jealous, Evans? said James with his cocky voice.

The redheaded girl started to get some pink shade on her cheeks.

-Why would I, Lily Evans, get jealous on Glimmer Vane, Alyna Dormer and Rhaela Wood? Why Potter? I can get every boy I want. I am smart, proven by the fact that I am one of the few girls who is not in the Marauders fan group. And just because I am not tied with a strong bonding of tongues to more than half of the male side of Hogwarts, that doesn't mean I am jealous of you or your girls.

James, left speechless, walked up near her, obviously not knowing what to do.

-And by the way that is Peter's shirt and your beloved Rhaela thrown up on it.

He knew it, that horrific smell couldn't be his.

-Lily, why are you so mad at me in most of the times?

He knew it was blunt and not in the right moment, but with the raging headache confusing him, he couldn't help but ask.

Trough Lily's head went a lot of images from the last night, feeling her heart break a bit, but she knew she couldn't tell the truth. Not now. He was just staying there, looking good with a puked t-shirt and messed up hair, just looking confused at ther.

-Because you, James Potter, are a reckless idiot. That is my only- apparently not good enough for you- reason.

He sat there in a shameful silence. He knew she was right. He felt all the disgust in her voice, making his proud heart shake.

-Don't you defend yourself this time, Potter? Don't you want to tell me how much of a stuck-up I am? Don't you feel like telling me another sarcastic thing of yours?

No reaction came from the tall boy which was sitting up near her.

She stood up. Shorter than him, but with a fire in her eyes not a lot of people had seen ever in her eyes, she looked at him.

There was silence and nothing more between the two of them.

-I should have known, said the long red haired girl as she was living the room.

Latter that day, at the morning table, a big brown grumpy owl came in front of Lily. She knew it was his owl so she just reasonably ignored the feathered animal in front of her. But, oh, it was his owl so of course it started making loud noises when she noticed that Lily was ignoring her.

-Make that thing shut up, yelled a girl near her.

For the sake of the people in the room she took the note tied to the bird's leg.

Lily,

I know you hate me horribly, but I want to talk to you and explain myself and most of all apologize. Would you be the kindest woman that ever met the grounds of this school and come at 1 a.m in the common room?

James

A warm feeling crossed all of her body. Unsurely of her decision, she left the table and went to the library. As autumn was ending she knew she had to study for the N.E.W.T'S.

-Remus, Sirius, Peter, help me for Merlin's beard to dress up! yelled a frustrated almost naked Potter in their dormitory.

Sirius started laughing.

-You, idiot, are clearly not helping. Remus, for the love of Godric's wife please help me! Peter you insolent useless piece of bones stop smoking and help me! Guys, come on, I can't go there as a bloody stag!

The non-helping boy grinned.

-Who said that?

-You, Sirius Black, are not a good friend. Has anyone told you that?

-Yes, you and Moony since the second year, almost everyday.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

-I am not that virulent, Sirius, I must tell you.

-It's twelve o'clock and I am still naked and you here are having a nice casual dialogue like and old married couple.

The four boys started histerically laughing.

-Peter give me a darn cigarette, said James profoundly nervous. After he blew out some smoke, he became surprisingly calmer. Better. Now you old hags tell me what to wear.

-I suggest a shirt. The one with short sleeves maybe, Remus told him.

-Oh, take something like a jacket with you, Petter added enthusiasticly.

-And clean your glasses, they look like you have been spending your time in a cave recently.

-Hey, I haven't spent my time with Snivellus recently, if that is what you were suggesting.

Laughs again.

-O.K. Now, long black trousers and black sneakers will certainly do.

He dressed up with the speed of a curse.

-How do I look, guys?

-Like the beastly stag you are, said Sirius in his sexiest voice.

The boys giggled.

-Really, now, Moony, what do you think?

-That Lily won't care that you are dressed up in the most pleasant way existing. You have to think what you are going to tell her. She is really mad, I deduce, from what you told us.

Silence broke down in the Gryffindor's boys room.

-You are right, he quietly said, sitting down on his perfectly done bed. You know, I will take The Pile.

A frozen silence took over the room.

-Do so, said Sirius. I am serious.

-Of course you are, but you can aslso be one of my fans who stole Sirius and is using him for Polyjuice to reach me and spy on me.

-Prongs, it's nearly ten minutes to one, go there, don't even think let her wait. It will be ok if you are yourself, I am telling you.

-What if she won't show up? he suddenly said with fear.

-She will, smiled his dear wolf, just as if he knew a secret.

The common room was thankfully empty.

He sat himself down on a big armchair near the fire, opposed to the girl's dormitory. After a couple of minutes spent in a horrible waiting, a hand touched his shoulder.

-You came!

He stood up and looked at her. She was the most beautiful girl he had seen from the first day in that school, and day by day she was getting more and more beautiful.

-Yes, now, excuse me, but I won't waste my time on you so make it quick.

Disarmed at her offensive attitude James sat down and decided to follow the advice Lupin gave him.

-I am so sorry, for all this years. I know I was the jerkiest of the jerks. And I acted like I knew everything. I treated you like you were granted to me, because everyone liked me, but Evans, you are far more than a body, a beautiful body anyhow. You are a brain. Wonderful one. You are a soul. The most amazing I have ever met. I don't know how to act, how to be me around you, I am truly disgusting, Lily, I know, hate me as much as you can. I deserve it.

All of a sudden, all mighty James Potter, known as Prongs for close friends, broke down. Not that kind of violent break down when you start crying and can't stop, but that one when you know you are dried out.

-I am so sorry for being me all of these years.

He stood up, now wanting to face the consequences of what he said.

-I left you all of the letters I wanted to send you since the third year on the armchair. Good night, Lily.

-Wait you reckless fucking prick. You think you can come here, make this emotional scene and just leave, without facing the consequences?

As he turned to her and said he smiled:

-I hoped so

-Sit yourself back down, Lily said in the most serious (pun intended) voice he ever heard coming from her. Read them to me right now.

- I don't…, said he with a bit of fear in his voice.

-Read, I said, punctuated she as she had thrown a pile of letters in his face and sat down in front of the armchair.

-You wanted this.

Year 3:

Dear Lily Evans,

I must tell you that you are one of the most terrible girls I know. How dare you steal my heart in this way? You will be sent to Azkaban for taking away my soul!

James Potter

Dear Lily,

Why do you hate me?

James Potter

Dear Lily,

Your hair flows directly into my heart. Please notice me and not that idiot Snape.

James Potter

Dear Lily,

It's the end of the year and you hate me, that braked my already taken away heart.

James Potter

Year 4

Dear Lily,

I hope this year you will be my friend, not Snape's.

James Potter

Dear Lily,

Your hair is red,

Your eyes are green,

If you don't love me I feel dead,

I suck at poetry, and hope Snape does too.

James Potter

Dear nasty Lily,

I've seen you snogging McLaggen, you tremendously little dirty girl.

James Potter

Dear Lily,

It's 3 a.m I drank three bottle of firewiskey and I think about you. I do that everyday. I feel horrible everytime you ditch me and that is not ok, but for you I can feel all the pain in the world. I would love to be one day when you will be as friendly to me as you are to Snape. I hope one day I will be your friend. I hope one day you will love me at least as a friend. I can live with that.

Your hopefully one day friend,

James Potter

-Stop.

- I told you…

-Oh, shut up, you are a horrible letter writer and Severus writes poetry beautifully.

-I knew it, he said more to himself, Should not have listened to Pad. I am not doing that ever again!

-Well you shouldn't, laughed her. Thanks to all of the Merlin's special jewels you didn't send any of these letters, they are horrible.

-Evans, I am not a good writer, but you know what I am?

-A total…

But of course he didn't let her finish her sentence. He pulled her up and grabbed her face and pressed it to his, lip to lip. Firstly shy and in disbelief that he could do that, then with craving. Feeling like after all of those years he could do that. After minutes of passionate kissing he distanced himself and said:

-A reckless idiot.

And he kissed her again. For an indefinite amount of time the just sat on that armchair and kissed when suddenly a voice occurred:

-Remus, they are fucking snogging, Remus! Peteeeeeeeeer, they are kissing, she didn't kill him! For Merlin's pants!

-Sirius, you useless fucking idiot! yelled James

Lily couldn't help but laugh.

-Remus, note this, Sirius continued, today 31st of October James Potter and Lily Evans finally kissed in the condition of being sober and conscious! I think!

-Shut up, Padfoot, yelled Lily. Petrificus Totalus, she said and the handsome Sirius just went still.

-Wait did you call him Padfoot?

-Yes, I know that you and the Marauders are animagi and Remus a werewolf since the fifth year, you didn't notice me but one morning after on of Lupin's nights you came here and Peter and Sirius were still in their form. You turned into a stag to carry Remus up because he was tired. I was under a table searching for my Potion notes.

-You knew that and say it after all this time?

-Yes, I guessed it was better to do so.

-Now I know it might not be the right moment but are we like… I don't know.. you know I wanted this for long and errmmm I don't know you think… you know…

-Well now I know why you aren't Ravenclaw. Of course we are, no Vane girl and other fangirls from now on. Heard me?

7


End file.
